


Pancakes

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and also hungover!Cindy, cisco is a good boyfriend and cindy loves him very much, drunk!Cindy, this is a repost of something i wrote for tumblr ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: Cisco's working late when there's a disruption in the lab. (reposted from tumblr)





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of a fic i wrote in response to an ask meme AGES ago that i somehow never posted here. enjoy!

It was one of Cisco’s infamous late nights.

Caitlin hated when he did it, but sometimes a project took over his life to the point where sleep became...well, kind of optional. He once stayed up for three days straight working on his gauntlets. Most of the time, it took Caitlin threatening to chain him to the bed in the med bay to get him to rest.

That night was shaping up to be one of those. Barry had made him take most of the tech out of his suit after the debacle with Kilgore (which was honestly unfair, since how likely was it that they’d run into another meta that could control technology--but he wasn’t willing to risk the Wrath of Iris), but Cisco wanted to work on some peripherals for the suit that could come in handy.

He was leaving the cortex, first espresso of the night in hand, when he heard a crash from the direction of his workshop.

Cisco froze. The rest of the team had left hours ago, and his phone, and therefore his panic button, was in his workshop, as was his gear. He could use his vibrational blasts without it, but they were dangerously uncontrollable (as everyone had learned the day Wally had snuck up behind him in one of lower level rooms while he was training and scared him; the room was still structurally unsound to this day). There were a few key items in his workshop that would react...poorly to being exposed to extreme vibrations. He was on his own and he would be limited in his powers.

The loud sounds continued as he crept closer to the workstation. Whoever it was, they weren’t doing a very good job of breaking in; unless they knew he was alone and defenseless and were trying to lure him closer. No--he shook his head to clear it. He could do this. Maybe he could just make a run for his phone or his gear.

He arrived at the door to his workshop and carefully peered in. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by tools and pieces of tech…

...was his girlfriend.

He stepped into the room properly, all the anticipation and nerves leaving his body in a rush and leaving nothing but adrenaline.

“Cindy?” he called, grabbing her attention and crossing the room to hold out a hand and help her to her feet. “You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?”

He tried to pull her up off the floor, but she didn’t seem keen on helping him; he had to drag her full weight up himself.

“Cisco,” she murmured happily, a grin on her face. Her voice was off, and she was swaying slightly. “I had to come--to come and tell you--”

He frowned. “Tell me what? What’s--” he broke off as she collapsed her full weight into his body, giggling, and he suddenly realized. “Are you--are you drunk?” he asked her, a grin spreading across his face. They been out drinking before, but neither of them had actually gotten more than buzzed with each other.

“There was--a birthday at work,” she explained, slurring and swaying. “There was beer and shots and--” she suddenly reached up and pulled his face close enough to hers to kiss him clumsily. “Stupid Rebecca brought her stupid boyfriend and I couldn’t stop thinking about my stupid boyfriend.”

His cheeks grew hot and he leaned down to peck a kiss against her lips. “Well, that’s almost really sweet of you.”

“I wanted to--to tell them about you,” she continued. “And I couldn’t. And it was stupid.”

He nodded. “Very stupid. How about we get you to my place, okay? You shouldn’t be making portals like this.”

“I had to tell you,” she insisted, pulling at his arms when he moved to step away. She pulled him closer and placed her hands on his cheeks. “I love you.”

He stopped and stared down at her. They alluded to it before, but it was the first time either of them had actually said it. “I really hope you remember this in the morning,” he told her, “I love you too.” He leaned down and kissed her again, lingering and letting it get just a tiny bit heated before pulling away. “You’re very drunk.”

“Yes,” she agreed, nodding and grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

“I’m taking you to my apartment and putting you to bed--” she smirked wickedly, “--to _sleep there_ , and I’m going to sleep on the couch. And then we’re revisiting this in the morning. Okay?”

She pouted but nodded. “Make me pancakes when we get there?”

He held out his arm for her to link her own with. “Baby, you can have all the pancakes you can eat.”

They left, his project happily forgotten. It could wait.

\---

He woke up to his tabby cat’s paw in his face and a dead weight pinning down his arm.

“Okay, I'm up,” he grumbled, pushing the cat out of the way and carefully pulling his arm out from under his sleeping girlfriend's upper body.

He'd fully intended to sleep on the couch. He would have been perfectly comfortable; he'd gotten it specifically to sleep on, a few weeks after the particle accelerator explosion. There were a lot of nights that neither he or Caitlin wanted to be alone and damn if he wasn't going to be a gentleman and let her have the bed, no matter how much she objected. Last night should have been the same, but Cindy coaxed him into bed with her. Nothing was going to happen, even if she could have stayed awake for it, and nothing did. 

(it actually turned out for the best, because she had woken up in the middle of the night, sick, and he'd been able to wake with her in time to rush her to the bathroom)

He tiptoed out of the room, praying that she didn't wake up. She remained still as he shut the door slowly behind him. He filled the cats’ dishes and turned to the mess in his kitchen.

He'd gotten as far as taking out flour and sugar in his attempt to make pancakes last night, before Cindy promptly passed out (very adorably) on the couch. He smiled to himself. That was a memory he would hold onto for a while.

He grabbed the buttermilk out of the fridge and got to work as quietly as possible. He had some bacon in the fridge as well; he wasn't sure how bad her hangovers were, but a greasy, heavy breakfast to soak up the alcohol surely wouldn't hurt. He worked in relative silence for a while, focused on mixing and pouring and flipping, and he was almost done when he was startled by the grind of the industrial sliding door to his bedroom opening.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he greeted his disheveled girlfriend. She glared at him response and zombie walked to the kitchen table, collapsing into it and dropping her head to the table with a groan. “What, no good morning for your amazing boyfriend?” he asked her teasingly as he plated the two servings of what he would say was a pretty awesome breakfast.

“It's 8:30, I'm hungover, and you're annoying me,” she grumbled, muffled by her arms, but her head popped up as Cisco placed her plate in front of her. “I take it back,” she told him, her eyes alight. “You're the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world. Did you really make pancakes?”

“They're not an illusion,” he confirmed as he picked up his fork and dug into his own plate. “Eat, babe. You'll feel better.”

She picked up her fork with a smile that almost shy, and they ate quietly for a few minutes. There was something in the air between them that wasn't quite tense, but it was close enough to it that he knew they were about to have A Conversation. Did she remember last night?

After a few more minutes of silence, Cindy swallowed and said, “This is amazing, Cisco. You said you liked to cook, but damn.”

He smiled proudly. “My mom started teaching me when I was little. When Dante was at piano lessons, I was her helper in the kitchen for dinner.” She'd stopped letting him in the kitchen when he was 12, after Armando died, but now wasn't the time to get into his sad backstory.

“Well, it definitely paid off,” Cindy told him. There was a few uncomfortable moments before she said, “About last night…”

Cisco held up his hands. “It’s okay. Trust me, someday you might have to drag my drunk ass home too.”

“That’s not it. About what I said--”

“Cindy--”

“I remember it,” she said earnestly. “And I meant it.” Cisco stared at her, thunderstruck. “Not exactly how I planned to say it for the first time, but…yeah.” When Cisco still didn’t respond, she laughed nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Nevermind, it was dumb. I’m sorry--”

Jolted out of his stupor, he shook his head. “No!” he said maybe too forcefully, making her jump in surprise. “I just, I didn’t expect you to remember.”  
She smiled. “I even remember what you said next.”

“Oh do you?” he asked her, a grin spreading across his face.

“Oh yes,” she told him nodding. “And I think some celebrating is in order.” Suddenly, she grimaced, looking ill. “Maybe after I go be very sick.”

He laughed as she ran for the bathroom before getting up to go see if she wanted him to hold her hair back for her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [ladybubblegum.tumblr.com](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
